superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryouga Hakua
is of the Abarangers. He was an environmental protection investigator from the United States before he was chosen by Bakuryu Tyrannosaurus to become AbaRed and later by the Bakuryu Styracosaurus to become . Biography Abaranger Ryouga Hakua is the 22 old optimistic team leader, a certified environmental protection investigator from the United States. Though he's overly confident, he has an extremely good nature and is friendly, warm heart, and loving; he doesn't hate anyone. He was given guardianship of Mai after his brother and sister-in-law died and does his best to raise her. He eventually gained the power to become AbareMax. In the epilogue, he has returned to the USA, and travels across the country along with Mai. Dekaranger vs. Abaranger To be added Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ryouga fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Ryouga is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Ryouga and his teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Boukengers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] and as the and Super Sentai are attacked by a giant Warz Gill and Ackdos Gill.]] Ryouga, alongside Yukito and Ranru (AbareBlack and AbareKiller were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen with Riderman fighting Long. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters Ryouga was kidnapped by Neo-Geildon as the Go-Busters try to rescue him. He, along with Geki fought the Kyoryugers as they were brainwashed by Neo-Geildon and Neo-Grifforzer. Later, Ryouga and Geki were suffering from losing their Dino Hope as it is transferred to Space War God Boldos, so the monster can be born. As the Kyoryugers arrive to save them, he warns them not to come, but they were also lose their Dino Hope. After Ryouga and Geki no longer have their Dino Hope, the Go-Busters arrive to save them, but the Red warriors were taken by Neo-Geildon and Neo-Grifforzer. The Kyoryugers return to the present as they fight back. Without their Dino Hope, they couldn't transform as they were beaten badly. As the Go-Busters destroyed the satellite, they regain their Dino Hope as Daigo manages to revive Gabutyra. The other Dinosaur Sentais arrive as AbareBlue throws the Super Sentai Zyudenchi to Ryouga and Geki as they use it to summon Bakuryu Tyrannosaurus and Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. They then transform and fought back. After the Abarangers manage to defeat Neo-Geildon, the Zyurangers can't defeat Neo-Grifforzer as the Dinosaur Sentais combine their weapons to defeat Neo-Grifforzer. Even though they combined their weapons, Neo-Grifforzer was still alive as he absorbs they Dino Hope as he launchs himself to Space War God Boldos. As Space War God Boldos landed on Earth, the Dinosaur Sentais enter their mechas and start fighting the monsters. However, Space War God Boldos was too powerful as the Go-Busters arrive to help them. After Space War God Boldos was defeated, he, along with Geki and Dantetsu watches the Kyoryugers and Go-Busters. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Ryouga's appearances in the "Versus Series", Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger and Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Alata (Gosei Red) also dresses as Ryouga in the Abaranger cosplay. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed: to be added AbaRed - Abare Mode= Arsenal *Abare Mode - AbareMax= Arsenal *AbareMax **StyRiser/StyRiser Fencer Mode: Can perform Explosive Orbit Max Field, Hissatsu Slash Maximum. Bakuryu *MaxRyuuOh **MaxOhJa ***Bakuryu Styracosaurus ***DinoCarry ****War Steel Dinosaur RhamphoGold ****War Steel Dinosaur SpinoGold **Bakuryu Bachycelonagurus **Bakuryu Dimenokodon **Bakuryu Parasarokkiru **Bakuryu Ankyloveilus }} Ranger Key The is Ryouga Hakua's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The AbaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as AbaRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the original three Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commanders Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr.. *When the Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commander Daiyarl. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. The Abaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Abaranger keys were defeated by Gokai Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ryouga received his key and became AbaRed once more. Red Spirit As the twenty-seventh Red, AbaRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. In his role call, he briefly changed to GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, then back to himself as a demonstration of his power. While fighting alongside Bouken Red against Time Demon God Chronos. AkaRed recreated AbaRed's Tyranno Rod to use against Chronos while Bouken Red wielded his Bouken Javelin. Behind the scenes .]] Portrayal Ryouga Hakua is portrayed by . As AbaRed, his suit actor was . Notes *Ryouga's surname come from , the term for the Cretaceous Period. *The reason why Ryouga's Ranger name is Aba'Red and not '''Abare'Red is because and share the same kana, so it would be rather redundant to use the same kana twice. *Some fans consider AbareMax as a Sixth Ranger (most likely because he has his own changer and mech), despite AbareMax being just an enhanced version of AbaRed. *If you count one peculiar situation, Ryouga is the only Red of the ten preceding ones to not appear in ''Gokaiger. *Ryouga is technically the first main team parent Ranger, as his teammate Asuka was an additional member, while all others (such as Signalman and Miyuki & Isamu Ozu) were extra heroes. External links *AbaRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *AbaRed at the Dice-O Wiki